I Never Thought It Would Be You
by AdorableSkitty
Summary: As May and Drew first met in elementary school, they disliked each other and developed a rivalry, but will they realize that they're meant to be and get past that rivalry? Kinda AU. Happy Contestshipping-Day!


**Me - Guys, I'm finally back with a new one-shot!**

**Drew - You haven't updated your ABC-Challenge in weeks, and now you just write another story?**

**May - Don't tell me you're discontinuing it!**

**Me - Don't worry guys, I won't leave anything discontinued. My laptop deleted the halfway finished chapter, so I felt unmotivated to write it again, that's why I decided to write this one-shot before continuing with my ABC-Challenge**

**Drew -You should buy a new laptop**

**Me - Can't afford it, I guess I'll have to wait till Christmas, anyway we have an important day to celebrate!**

**Drew - Don't tell me it's _that_ day again...**

**Me - It is, HAPPY CONTESTSHIPPING DAY EVERYONE!**

**Harley - LET'S PARTY!**

**Me - Totally! By the way, some friends and I are throwing a CS party in a forum, it's called Contestshipping-Day-Party**

**Drew - What a creative name...**

**Me - Shut up Drew, anyway all Contestshippers are invited since it's our special day that should be celebrated properly. If you don't find it you can ask me for the link. Now that we finished this, May do the disclaimer.**

**May - AdorableSkitty doesn't own Pokémon**

**Me - On with the story**

* * *

I Never Thought It Would Be You

''And they all lived happily ever after,'' Caroline finished reading a fairytale to her 5 year-old daughter May Maple.

May Maple was a beautiful little girl, who lived with her parents and her little brother in Petalburg City. May had bright blue eyes, people often compared them to sapphires, and silky, brown hair that reached her shoulders.

''That was a beautiful story mommy, can you read it again please?'' May asked her mother.

''But sweetie, it's already late and tomorrow is your first day of school, you wouldn't want to be late on your first day, would you?'' Caroline questioned.

''You're right mommy! Good night, I love you!'' May replied, hugging her mother.

''Good night May, I love you too!'' she said, giving May a kiss on her forehead.

Caroline was about to leave May's room as she heard May say, ''Mommy.''

''Yes sweetie?'' Caroline responded.

''Will I find my prince too, just like the princess did in the story you told me?'' she wanted to know and her mother smiled at the little girl.

''Of course you will, my little princess,'' she responded and May smiled happily.

''Goodnight mommy!'' she said once again before finally falling asleep.

* * *

The next day, May woke up early. She was really excited since it was her first day in elementary school. She put on her favorite dress, a light pink dress with flowers on it, and put her hair into their usual braids. Then she went down for breakfast and afterwards Norman, her father drove her to school.

''Thank you daddy!'' May thanked him as they arrived.

''You're welcome, have a good time on your first school day, I'll pick you up when school's over,'' Norman said.

''Okay!'' May replied and ran excitedly towards the school building, as she bumped into someone, a someone with green hair.

''Watch where you're going!'' he yelled at her.

''I'm sorry, I didn't see you,'' May apologized.

''Then you must be blind or something,'' he responded flicking his hair and walked off.

_'How rude'_ May thought but shrugged it off and walked into the school building.

* * *

Near the entrance, a list of the new classes, was hung out. May figured out her classroom was the third on the second floor, and made her way towards it. She was very excited as she entered the room and shocked as she realized that the only familiar face was a certain rude grasshead she met earlier that day.

He smirked at her as she took a seat, as far away as possible while glaring at him. He returned that glare and they kept glaring at each other until the teacher walked in.

He introduced himself as Professor Birch and asked the children to introduce themselves too. Grasshead introduced himself as Drew Hayden and flicked his hair.

While other girls were looking at him with hearts in their eyes, May just thought of him as an arrogant jerk, at least for a few days. An incident that happened not many days later caused her to change her mind.

* * *

They were in math class. Professor Birch asked a question and May raised her hand eagerly. As Professor Birch invoked May, she answered, ''8!''

''Sorry May, but that's not the right answer, does anyone else know?'' he asked and Drew raised his hand.

''Drew,'' Professor Birch said.

''The right answer is 9,'' Drew responded and flicked his hair.

''That's correct Drew!'' Professor Birch said and Drew smirked at May.

After the lesson, Drew walked up to May and said smirking, ''You should think twice before you raise your hand, after all you can't even calculate the easiest things. You'd save yourself from lots of embarrassment.''

That got May furious, he just insulted her intelligence. That was when May didn't only think about him as an arrogant jerk, but an arrogant jerk who couldn't keep his mouth shut.

But she wasn't going to let him get away with that.

* * *

She started studying eagerly, getting better grades, and always trying to be better than him. Soon they developed a rivalry, that wasn't limited by school grades, no they made a competition out of everything, for example,

Who was the first one to finish that worksheet?

Who was the first one to leave after class?

Who was the first one to run down the stairs?

They really made a competition out of EVERYTHING, they'd even go to school 1 hour before it actually starts, only to be there before the other one is, or in their pause, they'd run to the place where everyone would queue up after the pause, only to be the first one in the queue.

They didn't care if they had to sacrifice their whole pause by standing there, beating the other one, was enough of a satisfaction to them.

* * *

That rivalry lasted for years, until one certain day. Professor Birch, wasn't satisfied with the seating arrangement since everyone was talking and almost nobody paid attention to the class, so that was why everyone had to change their seat, and May ended up sitting right next to Drew.

Since they couldn't talk to anyone else, they ended up talking to each other, actually for the first time. Sure, they had talked to each other but they hadn't really said more than ''I win'', ''You lose'' or an insults.

But on that day, both of them found themselves happily talking to each other.

God knows what they talked about, neither of them would remember anyway, they only know that on that day, they realized how wrong they've been about one another.

They found themselves feeling something neither of them had ever felt before. They found themselves falling in love with the person they'd least expected.

It astounded both of them how years of bitter rivalry could be crushed by a few hours of talking to each other.

On that day, there was no competition of who would be the first one to run down the stairs after class, instead Drew took May's hand and both of them went down the stairs, together.

''I see you tomorrow Drew!'' May said and was about to go.

''May wait!'' Drew exclaimed and May turned around to see that Drew was holding a red rose towards her.

''Here, it's for you,'' he said with a slight blush on his cheeks.

''Thank you!'' May replied smiling happily and Drew returned the smile.

''I see you tomorrow May,'' Drew bided farewell and he and May walked into opposite directions.

* * *

On that night, May looked at the rose Drew had given her. She had put it into a vase and right now she was staring at it lovely, repassing the events of the day in her head and suddenly remembering the night, when she had asked her mother if she'll find her prince, just like the princess had in that fairy tale. Well, now she did find her prince but...

''I never thought it would be you,'' she whispered smiling before falling asleep.

* * *

**Me - So what do you think?**

**Drew - It's unrealistic**

**Me - It's based on a true story, at least most of it**

**May - That's romantic**

**Me - I hope you guys liked it, if you did, please review, if you didn't please review too!**

**May - You'd make her very happy if you review**

**Harley - And since it's ContestShipping day, there is a tradition that May and Drew have to kiss**

**Drew - That makes no sense! On AdmirationShipping-Day, I don't have to kiss Brianna either**

**Me - You know what AdmirationShipping is?**

**Drew - You told me last year**

**Me- Oh yeah, right. By the way, did you find out when AdmirationShipping-Day is?**

**Drew - No, I don't care**

**Me - Aww, he just admitted that he cares for ContestShipping-Day!**

**Drew - No, I don't!**

**Me - You do, do you remember last year? You marked it on your calendar**

**Harley - And so did May!**

**Me - Yes! They're just too canon, but why can't they just admit it?**

**Harley - Yeah, they would save themselves so much trouble**

**Me - You know what, I'm taking care of this now! *pushes May and Drew's heads together***

**Harley - Yay! A CS-Day kiss!**

**Me - So I hope you all have a happy CS Day, and don't forget to check out our Party forum to celebrate this fateful day!**


End file.
